Rosas
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Yami ex-faraón quería declararse a su Yugi pero era imposible decirlo "No puedo expresar mis sentimientos con palabras ni con actos pero las rosas lo aran expresarán lo que yo no puedo hacer hacia ti Yugi"


**~Rosas~**

* * *

Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba, la primavera había llegado, el viento soplaba, todo era de un gran color, en una casa se podía ver unos jóvenes, ellos a eran Yugi y Yami, Yugi estaba en su habitación vistiéndose, mientras Yami estaba en el baño tomando una ducha.

 _~En La Ducha~_

Yami disfrutaba la ducha, disfrutaba el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo bien formado, se sentía tan bien, tan relajado, pero no del todo algo lo molestaba, eso era Yugi, desde que lo conoció y tubo duelos a su lado, desde que estuvo ese rompecabezas del milenio, empezó a sentir algo mas que amistad un sentimiento que no sabia explicar, ahora el supo que ese sentimiento era amor, no lo podia negar, amaba a Yugi.

-Yugi-. Dijo Yami en casi un suspiro.

Pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello tricolor, suspiros daba, estaba desesperado ya no sabia que hacer, no sabia como declarar su amor hacia su querido hikari, Yami termino de ducharse y salío del baño, tomo una toalla y lo puso en su cintura, entro a la habitación;

-Yami-. Una voz se escuchó, esa voz era de Yugi quien se sonrojo un poco a ver a el ex-faraón de esa manera.

-Yugi-. Se sonrojó.

-¡perdón!-. Salió corriendo de la habitación y dejando a Yami sonrojado.

 _ **Yami POV**_

Veía como Yugi salía corriendo de la habitación pensé que ya no estaba en la habitación y era de esperarse de el que actuará de esa manera, _mi_ Hikari tan tímido, tan dulce, tan inocente, lo amo pero no se como expresarlo.

Busque en el armario y tome la ropa que necesitaba y me vestí.

-Ah-. Doy un suspiro y me dejo caer en la cama.

Pongo una mano en mi frente y doy otro suspiro, que debo hacer para decirte que te amo, cuando estoy contigo las palabras no me salen no puedo decirte un simple " _me gusta_ ", ni mucho menos un " _te amo"._

Pasaron como unos 15 minutos estaba a punto de quedar dormido hasta que;

 _-_ ¡Yami!-. Grito Yugi desde abajo.

Me lenvante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta la abri, baje las escaleras y busque a Yugi, estaba en la cocina, entre y vi a Yugi con un delantal se veia tan lindo en ese momento casi estube perder el control pero me controle.

-Yami-. Volteaste y me miraste algo sonrojado.

-Pasa algo Yugi, ¿porque me hablaste?-. Te mire.

-Es que el desayuno ya esta listo-. Dijiste con una sonrisa- Siéntate.

Me fue a sentar, tu regresaste a la cocina y volviste con los platos pero ya no traias ese delantal que me fascinó, siento que parezco un pervertido.

-Yami-. Esa voz me enamora.

-Si-.

-Mañana saldremos con los chicos-. Me miraste. ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado.

-Claro-. Sonrío.

Desayunamos en silencio, no tenia tema de conversación, tengo que decirte que te amo lo mas pronto posible si ml te perderé, mi celular sono de repente, era un mensaje de texto, era ella;

" _Hola Yami, espero no interrumpir nada, bueno el motivo de mi mensaje que te parece si salimos hoy ¿quieres?, ya no convivimos casi y lo pense bien y si quiero acepto, hoy a las 2:00 p.m en, la plaza, tenemos mucho que hablar, sabes eres lo mejor_

 _Atte:_

 _Yanet"_

Yanet una gran amiga mia, no puedo creer que aceptaba pero bueno por fin acepto, acepto que amaba a Yugi y acepto en ayudarme.

-¿Quien era? Yami-. Preguntaste.

-Yanet-. Dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-. Te deprimiste no lo entiendo- que queria.

-Saldre hoy con ella-. Te mire.

-¿Una cita?-. Preguntaste.

-No, Yanet tiene novio no lo recuerdas se llama Alejandro-. Lo olvido, nunca me intereso ella es mi mejor amiga tiene un gran novio y son felices.

-Lo olvide-. Me miraste.

Terminamos de desayunar y tu lavaste los platos, la mañana se paso tranquila, llego hasta esa hora me prepare para ir con Yanet.

-Yugi luego vuelvo-. Dije parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Claro-. Me miraste.

Salí de la casa y camine miraba a mi alrededor, llegue a la plaza y ahi estabas, sentada esperándome , me viste y me dedicaste una sonrisa.

-¡Yami! -. Dijiste mi nombre, te acercaste y me abrazaste.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos-. Dije, acaricie su cabeza.

-Si, pense que te negarias para hoy-. Me miraste.

-Nunca lo aria-.

Yanet alta cabello largo negro, ojos entre negros y cafes, es muy timida pero si la conoces bien puede dejar de hacerlo.

-Como va las cosas con Yugi-. Preguntaste.

-A un no se lo e dicho-. Suspire.

-Yami, tienes que decirselo si perderas a Yugi-. Me Miraste.

-Lo se-.

-Vamos por un helado, ¿si?-.

-Esta bien-. Después de decir eso me agarro del brazo y me llevo corriendo.

-Espera... -.

Corrimos, era divertido, era agradable estar con ella, ahora se porque se enamoran de ella pero yo solo amo a Yugi mi corazón le pertenece a el.

Llegamos a la heladería, Yanet insistió que ella compraría el de ambos pero me negué, compramos el helado y caminamos hacia el parque.

-Yanet, ¿cómo vas con tu novio?-. Pregunte para romper el silencio.

-Muy bien, todo va perfecto-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bien por ustedes-.

-Sabes, creo se como te puedes declarar-. ¡perfecto! Sabría que podrias hacerlo.

-De que manera seria-. Pregunte y nos detenemos y me miraste.

-Rosas-. Sonreiste.

No comprendía a que se referia, me confundi, no tenía clara su idea, ¿como serviras eso para declararme?.

-¿No entiendo?-. Te dije confundido.

-Tonto Yami-. Reiste un poco.

-No seas grosera-. Dije algo molesto.

-Perdon-. Reiste un poco mas.

-Explicate-. Dije algo cansado.

-Hace unos dias hable con Yugi y supe mucho de el es un buen chico, lindo, dulce y guapo-. Sentia celos, Yugi es mio.

-¡No te enamores de el!-. Dije con voz molesta.

-Jajaja-. Reiste.

-No le veo lo gracioso-.

-Es solo que estas celoso y a un sabiendo que a mi me gusta alguien dices eso, Yami celoso-. Suspiraste.

Tengo que controlar mis celos, lo bueno que con el no me pongo celoso si no que aria si me saliera de control con mis celos.

-Prosigue- Dije mientras hacia una seña con la mano.

-A lo que hiba, Yugi le gusta muchas la rosas ¿no?-. Preguntaste

-Si-. Respondí.

-Hable con un amigo que es experto con las rosas-. Dijiste con un tono serio.

-¿Y?-.

-Yami ¿crees que las rosas tengan un significado?-. Preguntaste, esa respuesta es obvia claro que no.

-No-. Dije con seguridad.

-Incorrecto-. Dijiste.

-Pero... Son unas simples flores, las rosas no pueden tener un significado-. Dije algo sorprendido.

-Toda en esta vida tiene un significado-. Miraste el cielo.

-Tienes razón-. Mire el cielo a igual que ella.

-Hable con mi amigo y me dijo un poco el significado de la rosas y pues le dije tu situación-. Espera que dijo ella, le dijo a su amigo sobre que amo a un chico.

-¡Que!- Grite y me altere.

-El paso lo mismo que tu pero ahora es feliz con esa persona-.

-Y que te dijo-. Te mire.

-Mira puedes declararte una manera con las rosas, mas seguro que Yugi sabe su significado de las rosas y yo se que cuando vea esas rosas sabra que significa y pues lo demas sera obra del destino-. Me miro con una son.

-Y que rosas deberia utilizar-. La mire.

-Roja y Azul-. Los colores favoritos de Yugi

-¿Que significa?-. Pregunte.

-La roja un "Te amo" una azul, "Milagro"... Y también significa

"Imposible"-. Tenia sentído para mi darle esas rosas y mas de ese color.

-Entonces lo are-. Estaba decidido.

-Perfecto, sabes es mejor que lo mañana, supe que mañana va haber una gran luna, la luna de Valencia-. Dijo mirando el cielo.

-Asi investigue cual es la luna es perfecta-. Sonreí.

La tarde se paso tranquila, Yanet y yo pasamos charlando, la noche callado y la fui a dejar a su casa.

-Suerte-. Me dijo entrando a la casa.

Me dirigi a hacia mi casa la noche era un poco fría, llegue a la casa y entre.

-Yugi-. Lo busque.

Se encontraba en el sofa se había quedado dormido, lo cargue.

-Mi hikari, eres tan lindo, eres todo un hikari-. Dije en voz baja.

-Yami-. Dijiste mi nombre dormido.

Llegamos a la habitación y te recoste en la cama y te cubrí, me acoste igual, mañana sera un buen dia y me quede dormido...

* * *

 **¿Que pasara en el siguiente cap? ¿Yami se declarará? No vemos en el siguiente cap. Y gracias por leer y metí personajes inventados por mi si lo notaron sólo es una que parece y otro mencionado...**


End file.
